Loving you
by deepwater1978
Summary: Loving you is easy because you are beautiful. Loving you is more than just a dream come true And everything that I do is out of loving you.
1. Chapter 1

This is the most crucial moment of my life. I have been dreaming about this since I was young and finally, I'm about to pursue my dream. Yes, I will not give up easily!

x x x

It was the first day of my 7th Form. It was going to be a hectic and competitive year for all of us. The 7th Form Bursary Examination was starting in 10 months' time and everyone would be mugging their books and notes constantly. I was not afraid because I knew I was a consistent student and my results had been great all these years. Everyone knew that I would do well in the Bursary Exams. But I wanted to do better!

I have always wanted to go to the States and if I were to achieve good grades I would have the opportunity to further my studies in the States. And the scholarship that I was aiming for was the most prestigious award one could dream of! It was my dream and my goal.

We had a new student in our class this year. I had known the other classmates for some years now and some were even my classmates since first form. He was a weird and strange guy. Talked too loudly and too noisily. He didn't look like someone who was aiming for university at all.

Mrs J arranged for him to sit next to me. I only introduced myself briefly to him. It was just a polite gesture. All that mattered to me was to do well in the exams.

x x x

We had a discussion about the present Seven Wonders of the World in English class today. Mrs F was asking us to list what we thought were the present Wonders of the World and state our reasons.

Though there were some disagreements the places that received the most votes were:

1\. Egypt's Great Pyramids

2\. Taj Mahal

3\. Grand Canyon

4\. Panama Canal

5\. Empire State Building

6\. St Peter's Basilica

7\. China's Great Wall

Personally my first vote would go for the China's Great Wall. Although I had never been to China I had read about the history of China. It was fascinating that early mankind could build such wonder without modern technology. Yet the effort and scarification made were intentionally cruel.

While we were gathering the votes and were about to start the discussion, Mrs F noted that the one student hadn't turned in the paper yet. It was the new transferred student.

"Are you having trouble with your list?" Mrs F asked.

He replied, "Yes, a little. I couldn't quite make up my mind because there were so many."

"Well, tell us what you have, and maybe we can help."

He said without hesitation," I think the Seven Wonders of the World are:

1\. To see

2\. To hear

3\. To touch

4\. To taste

5\. To feel

6\. To laugh

7\. To love."

The room was so quiet that I could have heard a pin drop. The things we overlooked as simple, ordinary and take for granted were truly wondrous! How come we had never realised it at all?

There was something different about him. I turned to glance at him and I saw his lips curled into a smile.

For some unknown reasons, my heart skipped a beat or two so I turned away.

It was strange.

* * *

 **I would to share this story with all of my readers. I have to tell the truth that I didn't write this story. I may have modified a little here and there. This story was written by a special person. I don't think we are friends but I got to know her through writing fiction. It has been a long time since I last read her writing. I don't even know her name but her pen name is Runaway Soul - she is the one who makes me like this term Runaway Soul. She said she was always running away but I think she was very brave.**

 **I hope you will like this story and I think it will make a beautiful Delena story.**


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Damon.

Damon Salvatore.

Ever since that day I would bump into him wherever I went.

Were this what people would call fate? Or was it just coincidence? Damon would greet me cheerfully every time he saw me. I smiled back but we never talked.

Sometimes I wondered how Damon could be so happy all the time. I did envy him and wish that I could be so cheerful too.

I stayed back to revise my Biology notes during lunch break today. I was sipping my Diet Coke when I heard Damon humming while coming into the class. He was humming an oldies which sounded familiar but I just couldn't register a name to the song.

He continued to hum while I studied. I should admit that he did not have a great voice but it was not too unpleasant. It was strange that I did not walk away this time. Usually I preferred to be alone when I was studying. Somehow I felt that his company actually made me feel comfortable. It was weird.

"Do you like my singing? I do sing like a professional," Damon said suddenly.

I nearly choked. Then all of a sudden, I burst into laughter. I laughed so hard that I could feel an ache in my tummy.

"What's so funny?" he sounded annoyed.

I could not stop laughing.

"Maybe you are jealous of my singing."

"Oh please! Get lost jerk." I pushed Damon unintentionally on his shoulder.

The next thing I knew was he fell down from his chair and he was on the ground! I was shocked. I didn't want to hurt him. I felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright? I don't mean to push you.." I tried to explain.

Damon stood up quickly and gave me a smile. I knew he was alright and was relieved instantly.

"Friends?" he reached out his hand.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied and shook his hands.

It felt good to know a friend. A new friend.

* * *

 **What do you guys/gals think? Some of you may think this is childish but I think this is the start of something beautiful. I could still remember how much I had enjoyed reading this story of Runaway Soul. Seven Wonders of the World - absolutely beautiful and stunning! How can she write something like this? Yes, it may be a simple and straightforward story but I actually like it:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to know Damon was a blessing. It was something that I would never have imagined to happen. We were totally different yet being with him always made me comfortable and happy. Maybe it was destination that I met Damon.

Everyone noticed the change in me.

"Elena is different."

"Look at Elena! She is laughing out loud!"

I could feel it myself too. I laughed more often and I became more outspoken and easy-going. It was his influence, I guessed. I didn't know what was keeping me away from the others but I just didn't know how to interact with them. I felt uneasy.

With Damon beside me I felt totally relaxed. It was strange.

I was not sure. I quite liked this new personality of me. I got to see the world in a different perspective and view. It was exciting yet scary at times. I was frightened about this funny feeling that I had for Damon. Whenever I was with him, I felt the flutter of nerves in my stomach.

Was I sick?

No, I wasn't.

When I was with him, I felt very energetic.

Was I going crazy? Like having a panic attack?

No, not an incipient panic attack, I assured myself.

Something even more disturbing.

What was this about?

xxx

I hated myself today. How could I say such horrible and terrible things to him?

Elena Gilbert, what was wrong with you?

Damon was my best friend!

How could I do this to him?

The term test results were announced today. My results were one of the top as expected but my grade in Chemistry was only second highest in the form. And to my surprise it was Damon who had scored the top mark for this term Chemistry paper!

Everyone was surprised and shock too.

I knew Damon was good in Chemistry and I was supposed to be happy for him as well. But why did I feel a disappointment in myself? I was not sure. I did congratulate him when I saw him but I tried to avoid him after that. It felt weird to be with him today.

Everyone seemed to be giving me this strange stare. I felt like crying but I promised myself not to shed a tear easily in front of strangers.

After school I was sitting in the cafeteria when Damon approached me. I saw the concern in his eyes and it made me feel terrible.

"Elena, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head, trying to swallow the hard lump formed inside my throat.

"It's the Chemistry grade, isn't it? You are upset about it."

My tears started to stream down and I screamed at him.

"Yes! Yes! I'm upset about it! Because I don't know why I lost to you! Satisfied?"

Then I ran away from him. My heart ached terribly and I wanted to apologise. It was not his fault. But I was too proud to admit my mistake.

I tossed and turned in bed tonight. It was difficult to get to sleep peacefully. Because I made a terrible mistake. It was terrible.

I felt terrible.

* * *

 **This didn't look good...**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon and I didn't talk for a week.

I was too proud to admit my mistake. Deep inside my heart I wanted to apologise but every time I saw him my no words came out.

Maybe Damon was angry with me too. He didn't look at me at all. He didn't even approach me after that incident in the cafeteria.

Did he care at all?

Maybe he didn't.

Finally, I decided to break the tension between us. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to lose a friend.

Damon was packing his books in the classroom when I approached him. He looked at me for a second and continued to pack his bag.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you that day." I opened my mouth when he was about to leave.

Damon stopped and turned to look at me. Then I saw his lips curled into a smile.

"Truce?" I reached out my hand.

"Truce," he answered.

x x x

Time passed very quickly and very soon the school terms would finish. It was time to sit for the Bursary Exams. I was not afraid of the exams and I knew I was fully prepared to sit for it. The scholarship was still a dream that I wished I could achieve.

It was Damon that was bothering me. I felt sad. I knew our friendship would end as soon as the exams were over. Maybe we could still keep in touch when I went over to the States. Maybe we would not. Who knows?

Long-distance relationship never lasts! Friends drift apart easily when they were separated.

Maybe I was too pessimistic.

On the last day of the term before study break started, we stayed back to watch the sunset in the school yard. It was beautiful but it brought a sense of nostalgia. When darkness arrived, we would be separated.

I told Damon that I wished that the school terms would never end. He smiled and told me that life did go on no matter what happened. I nodded. It was true.

In my heart I always considered that 2 people were like a semi-circle each. In order to be a complete circle you need to find the compatible half. Maybe it sounded silly but it was what I had always wished for. To meet the special half of the semicircle to be "complete" one day.

I told Damon my wish but he kept quiet. I knew he would think that I was silly. It was alright. Maybe I should keep my mouth shut instead.

* * *

 **I do believe in this "semi-circle" theory myself. When you meet the right person, then the circle will be completed. How beautiful is that? This is the reason why Runaway Soul' writing had touched me deeply. It was more than 10 years ago since I read this story of hers.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was like bedlam in the school hall.

The Bursary Exam results were announced today and everyone was nervous yet excited. My palms were sweaty when I went to college this morning. Damon had told me many times that I would be fine.

Easier said than done!

When I saw my name on the top students' list, my world seemed to stop momentarily. Finally, I turned to look at Damon and said, "I made it!"

I was so happy and excited that I felt the urge to hug him. There wasn't enough time before I was shoved away by the teachers to see the principal.

Another good news followed.

I couldn't believe my ears when the principal told me that I was offered the interview to compete for the scholarship! It was like a dream come true.

I wanted to share my happiness with Damon but there was no time to spare.

Damon was sitting on the school field when I was leaving later that day. He smiled when he saw me approaching him.

"Well done, Elena! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" I answered.

I saw down next to him. We kept quiet for a long time. There were too much to say but I didn't know where to begin.

"Are you afraid of the interview?" Damon spoke finally.

I turned to look at him. He was indeed a true friend who could read my mind and understand my feelings. How could I hide from him?

Damon was right. I was afraid of the interview. I was even more afraid that I might lose this friendship if I were to win the scholarship.

"Why don't I sing you a song?" he said suddenly.

Before I could protest, Damon started singing the song Hero by Mariah Carrey.

I was trying hard not to giggle but soon I realised he was singing the song for me. I felt so warm. It was like a building fire that would leave smouldering embers for a long time to come.

Suddenly I realised that he was the semi-circle whom I was looking for all these years.

"That a hero lies in you," he emphasised again.

xxx

I sat for almost an hour waiting for Damon's arrival, on the same spot in the school field where we used to spend time together. Lying next to me was the letter confirming my award of the scholarship.

Yes, I finally did it.

My parents were extremely thrilled about the news. I thought I would be the same too but I was not. Instead I felt sad. Because I didn't want to leave.

I turned around when I heard the familiar foot steps approaching me. His eyes were deep and I knew instantly Damon knew what I was about to tell him.

My heart ached so much when I knew I was about to leave someone whom I cared so much behind.

Damon smiled at me. "Congratulations, Elena! I know you will get the scholarship. So, when are you leaving?" he said casually.

My jaw nearly dropped when I heard his words. I couldn't believe my ears.

Damon actually wanted me to leave? Why?

"It is an exciting world out there but it is scary too. We are in a period of experimentation and fun but we are also struggling to figure out what we actually want in life."

"No matter how depressed you are now, you have to sort through these emotional stir-ups because you have a great life ahead. A great opportunity." Damon continued to speak.

Although I felt a sense of disappointment I knew he was right too. Maybe there were more to life than love and soul mate alone. A sob rose in my throat but I swallowed hard to compose myself.

"It is not that you are not coming back, is it?"

There was sadness in his eyes.

"No. Not if there were someone waiting," I answered gently.

Damon smiled.

"Promise?"

"Rain or shine, I promise." I smiled back.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **I hope my readers will enjoy this story as much as I do. I wish I can write such touching story like Runaway Soul - simple, straightforward but realistic. This is what we face in life, isn't it? I'm not sure where is Runaway Soul nowadays. If she happens to read this, I hope she will still remember I used to be a fans of her writing. And I truly hope everything is going well for her. She told me once that she was scared to take the chance and that was why she called herself Runaway Soul. I told her she was brave and she should do what her heart told her to do. In the end, she did:)**

 **It has been amazing writing in this website and I have met some amazing writers and friends:) Unfortunately due to work commitment, I have to take time off from writing. I thought before I leave this amazing place, I would like to share this beautiful story with my readers.**

 **Take care everyone:) And thank you for the wonderful support and kind reviews.**

 **Till next time...**


End file.
